Regreso
by Lady Gabbrielle
Summary: NO es Drabble, es muy largo, tampoc One Shot, a penas tiene 935 palabras la historia, así que es una simple Viñeta...No les diré de qué va, sólo les informo que le narra Inuyasha...Ojalá les guste, va en honor al fin, FIN! de la serie!


**Holas!**

**Sí, ya sé que tengo pendiente la otra parte del One Shot, pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto**

**Me pasó así un flash viendo los comentarios en las fotos del capi final que colgué ayer en FB.**

**Ojalá les guste, le hice de un momento a otro, podría decirse en no menos de diez minutos, y eso es un récord para mí...**

**Les espero abajo!!**

* * *

"_No es posible" _pensé.

Mientras estaba en la aldea con Miroku y su familia llegó a mi nariz un aroma nostálgico, pero que me hizo tan feliz.

De inmediato me levanté sin siquiera tener cuidado con las pequeñas gemelas que estaban sobre mi cabeza tratando de atrapar mis orejas.

Se las entregué al pequeño Shippo y salí corriendo, por no decir volando, hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquel perfume.

"_No puedo equivocarme". _Me dije.

Luego de dos o tres segundos (que normalmente me serían cinco minutos) llegué allí. Frente a mis ojos se hallaba el pozo devora huesos.

Mi corazón, que latía tan lento como el caminar de uno de los ancianos de la región de Musashi, rejuveneció, diría yo que hasta se volvió loco y quería salirse de mi pecho, no lo culpo.

Bien, aunque no lo aceptaré abiertamente jamás, en esos instantes me sentí ansioso, de acuerdo, DEMASIADO ansioso; podría decir que igualé la actitud de Shippo cuando Miroku le llevaba un presente luego de volver de exorcizar alguno de esos palacios.

Me incliné para confirmar lo que mis sentidos y mi rápido palpitar me habían dicho, pero que yo consideré casi, imposible.

Extendí mi mano para ayudar a la figura que en ese momento intentaba insatisfactoriamente escalar las paredes de piedra de aquel lúgubre sitio abandonado desde hace tiempo.

Al momento sentí su tibia palma y sus finos dedos enlazarse con los míos y una extraña corriente me invadió por entero. Fue desde mi mano hasta el último nervio en mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez luego de esos oscuros tres años que volvía a sentirla y, no lo negaré, fue tan condenadamente extraordinario que creí ,por un momento, que estaba soñando .

No dudé en hacer más fuerte el enlace entre nosotros y tiré de su mano hasta sacarla por completo de allí.

Finalmente la contemplé enteramente.

No le daba crédito a mis ojos, tal vez porque tantas ocasiones había alucinado con ese momento y pensé que era una broma pesada, pero cuando ella me brindó esa sonrisa que, para desgracia de mi estúpido orgullo, me controlaba, supe que lo que en ese instante ocurría era verdadero, real y, por qué no decirlo, maravilloso.

"_¿Lo siento, Inuyasha, me estabas esperando?" _Escuché su voz.

Oh, su voz!... Mi ego estaba por los suelos.

Exasperarme tanto sólo por una mujer.

De acuerdo, a quién engaño, no era _"sólo una mujer" _, ella es _**Kagome**_, **mi Kagome.**

No pude evitar mirarla. Me perdí en sus ojos. Hace tanto que no lo hacía…

Necesitaba ver aquel brillo cautivador otra vez, ese resplandor que de a poco me hizo empezar a derribar la muralla que había entre mi persona y los humanos.

Así es, no me cuesta nada aceptar que gracias a ella me convertí en alguien poderoso, sin necesidad de perlas corruptas.

Ella fortaleció no sólo mi cuerpo, si no también mi alma y mi corazón humano. Hizo que me aceptara como soy, y ella me amó por lo que soy.

Sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas.

"_Kago-" _No puedo pronunciar su nombre completo. ¿Es que tantas emociones me causa volver a verla que mi cerebro no puede actuar correctamente?

Me doy cuenta de que de a poco Miroku, Sango y Shippo se acercan a este sitio, así que ellos no pueden verme con la guardia baja, Kagome, para ella, y únicamente para ella abriría mi corazón y le expresaría todo lo que siento, aunque sea pésimo con las palabras. Ellos ¡NO deben verme sentimental!

"_Tonta, qué estabas haciendo" _Le pregunté, tratando de disimular, pero…

AL DIABLO TODO!!

Por impulso la atraje a mi cuerpo, ya me importaba muy poco realmente que nos vieran, en ese momento el mundo podría acabarse, pero mientras ella esté aferrada a mí de la manera en que lo estaba ahora, francamente podría morir y no me daría cuenta.

"_Kagome-chan" _

"_Kagome"_

"_Kagome-sama"_

Al parecer no fui el único que experimentó idiotez momentánea al volver a ver a Kagome.

Ella al escuchar a nuestros amigos se separa de mi cuerpo para verlos.

Agrr, volví a sentir que el frío se apoderaba de mis brazos y de mi pecho, qué curioso, pensé que el que le estaba cobijando era yo.

Reí internamente, siempre ella. La razón era siempre de ella. Cuando creía yo que algo estaba bien, ella lo negaba, y aunque lastimara mi orgullo aceptarlo, ¡ella SIEMPRE había tenido la razón!

La observo brindarles una sonrisa a los otros y no puedo evitar pensar que esa manera de sonreír no es la misma que me brindó cuando salió del pozo hace unos instantes.

Entendí que Yo soy el único que la hace sonreír diferente, pues _"yo nací para ella" _, así que no me sorprende.

Viéndola así mi corazón empieza a desbocarse de nuevo, ya no me importa, se siente tan bien volver a sentirlo vivo.

¿Y la soledad de esos tres años?

Bien valió la espera para sentirme así, es como si algo muy preciado se te haya perdido y de repente, sin siquiera saber cómo, volviera directamente a tus manos.

Tantas cosas resultan obvias ahora, y una de esas es que Kagome y yo al fin podremos formar ese hogar que ella representó para mí cuando apenas comenzamos aquel viaje por recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon.

Está a mi lado ahora, como siempre debió ser, y denlo por seguro, jamás dejaré que vuelva a irse, todos los días de mi vida los dedicaré a protegerla a ella y, por qué no, más adelante, a nuestros cachorros.

* * *

**Bien, qué tal??**

**Les cuento que no estoy triste porque se haya acabado la serie, al contrario estoy muy feliz porque finalizó como debía ser.**

**Además, para seguir en el vicio están los fanarts y los fics, no? ;D**

**Me voy, debo revisar cosas para el cole**

**Entro la próxima semana y es mi último año, así que me toca hacer todo el alboroto posible para que no se olviden de mi nombre...xD**

**Gracias por seguirme en mis locuras, y espero verlas en mis otros trabajos... =D**

**Nos leemos por ahí en otra,**

**Bendiciones!**


End file.
